Bionicle Legends/Piraka
Zaktan Movelist Dialogue Intro Animation: The camera looks at the floor as Zaktan’s feet form out of protodites. It then rises as the rest of Zaktan’s body forms, before stopping at his face. Zaktan then says his line and the camera pulls back as Zaktan gets into a battle stance. “” “” “” “I thought we had a deal?” (Vs. Brutaka) “You couldn’t stop me before. You won’t stop me now.” (Vs. Axon) “Second time lucky, hey?” (Vs. Shadowed One) “A betrayal? How predictable…” (Vs. Piraka) “I should have killed you when you were born!” (Vs. Vezon) “I thought I scared you?” (Vs. Irnakk) “Go fall down a volcano!” (Vs. Toa Nuva) “I’ll control you like the rest of the Matoran!” (Vs. Matoran Nui) Outros Animation: Zaktan flips his Three-Blade Scissor into it’s tong formation and he says his line while glaring at the camera. “Do you know fear now?” “” “” “If you want to betray me, do it properly.” (Vs. Piraka) “Finally...silence…” (Vs. Vezon) "You're just as weak as an illusion, too." (Vs. Irnakk) "You never were good at killing me." (Vs. Shadowed One) Endings "I don't need brute strength to reach my goals. I simply need to manipulate the enemy to my desires. Of course, you're too thick to understand that, aren't you?" "So, we survived without clawing out each other's throats. I think this may be a first for us, you know." (W/ Piraka) "I didn't expect you to come back, let alone fight on my side. Maybe your fear has leas to submission?" (W/ Irnakk) "I'm no longer some pathetic sea worm! I'm Zaktan, the leader of the Piraka! It's clear that the Pit still holds you, while I am free of it's influence forever!" (W/ Barraki) Other "Hehehe..." (Entering the stage) "I will show you true fear!" (Entering the stage, last character) Hakann Movelist Dialogue Intro Outros Endings Other Vezok Movelist Dialogue Intro Outros Endings Other Reidak Movelist Dialogue Intro Outros Endings Other Thok Movelist Dialogue Intro Animation: Thok sits on a throne made out of random weapons. He then says his line before getting off the throne and it breaks apart as the individual pieces leave. “Those weapons look nice.” “” “” “Fight me...leader.” (Vs. Zaktan) “I only have to kill you once.” (Vs. Reidak) “No.” (Vs. Irnakk) “How are you not DEAD?” (Vs. Vezon) “Antidermis Zamor spheres...of course…” (Vs. Makuta Teridax) “If only I had a volcano with me…” (Vs. Toa Nuva) “I’ll deal with this child myself.” (Vs. Toa Inika) Outros Endings Other Avak Movelist Dialogue Intro Outros Endings Other Vezon Difficulty: Hard Health: 800 Playstyle: Rushdown, Gimmick As would be expected from the insane Piraka, Vezon is completely different from most of the roster in that he is the game’s only dedicated charge motion character. Unlike other charge characters and even the other characters in the game with charge motions, Vezon has visual indicators to represent the charge on his attacks, with his wrists glowing when a is charged and his ankles glowing when is charged. He also has many attacks attached to these inputs, allowing him to regularly confuse the opponent. Movelist Dialogue Intro Animation: Vezon appears, standing with his cape fluttering majestically in the wind. He points forward and says his line, only to realise his enemy is behind him and he turns arround hurriedly “I am Vezon, Toa of anarchy!” “” “” “Yo yo, Piraka!” (Vs. Piraka) “Hey, mind telling me how to use this mask?” (Vs. Brutaka) “MATOOOOROOOO!” (Vs. Matoro Mahrai) Outros Endings Other "" (Entering the stage) "VICTORY IS ASSURED!" (Entering the stage, last character) Category:Bionicle (series) Category:Bionicle Characters Category:Villains Category:Subpages Category:Movesets